<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty and Please Make My Knees Go Weak by senaxeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654355">Pretty and Please Make My Knees Go Weak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaxeth/pseuds/senaxeth'>senaxeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Kidnapping, Businessman Tom Riddle, Cute Harry Potter, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Naive Harry Potter, Orphan Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pretty please, Sad Harry Potter, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter, Underage - Freeform, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter), coz he kinda succeeded, lol, not by tom riddle, wholesome but author's intention is not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaxeth/pseuds/senaxeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a sad kid longing to escape his current situation and then there's a tall and handsome older man that is very unlikely to help him but Harry was desperate. </p><p>Harry called the man his father and the man, smiling beautifully, called him his son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty and Please Make My Knees Go Weak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117537">[授權翻譯]Pretty and Please Make My Knees Go Weak</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaxie/pseuds/Xiaxie">Xiaxie</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please be reminded that me no own anyone in this world and please ignore any spelling, inconsistencies and grammar mistakes, ty. 😙</p><p>sooooo this is supposed to be a daddy and sugar kinda plot but then it became a life of its own and now the outline that i originally wrote was ignored and maybe when the laziness leaves me again, i swear i would write that kink that i really wanna write. but then agiain, this fic could go in so many ways too. 😏</p><p>i'll leave it completed for now and may update any time, and what i mean by any is YEARS long time so i hope the inspiration will strike me again. i'll up the warnings and tags if i decided to continue this in a more... ya know. anyway, pls enjoy the read! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry woke up with a headache. His small and young body already hurts from just a little action of sitting up on his bed. The winter fast approaches and the flimsy cloth that was supposed to protect him from the cold and harsh wind is tattered and clearly of no use anymore. Shivers wracked his body from the gush of wind that the cracked window can’ prevent. Dull green eyes looked around his room and started his day in the orphanage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The matron is giving out orders to the new abandoned children. As the older kids already knew their routine and chores, they continued their way to finish their tasks for the morning. Harry observed the sadness and resignation of the lined up children. It is hard at the beginning, he knows, but they will slowly get over it just like everyone else did. They either wanted to live or they didn't.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And if they don’t accept their fate, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry thought, looking out the kitchen window into the backyard, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they will find much worse happening to them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His steps are light and steady, despite his weak looking and malnourished body. Harry is still a child despite not knowing his real age. He must be around 12 or 13 based on his memories from his Aunt. His Aunt that left him in this terrible place she would call hell if she knew what the people here are doing. Going to church and confessing their sins but doing it again and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is tasked at the kitchen for today. He is good with what he does, the matron praised him one time and he took several punches from other kids for a week for that comment. He couldn't stomach anything, not even the food that he made. He learned a lesson never to try to stand out even unintentionally. His heart is in pain from seeking even a little kindness. He learned and then he adapted. He does not meet anyone’s eyes, refrains himself from the urge to play with others, tries to make himself invisible. Because from the start, he knew how cruel children were and how they could be sinister with their words and actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knife in his hand is too big but he was used to it, peeling the potatoes with it. They would put it in the watery soup they’ve been having for in months. A miracle to be able to put something in their food after all the hardships that all the orphanages have been experiencing right now. He heard it on the ladies gossiping loudly on the street after trying to find someone that would hire a kid. No one would hire a kid, much less so when they came from the institution. They looked down on the kids. They eyed them like the filth stuck in their shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was finally done, looking down on the potatoes that were evenly cut. His eyes drifted to the outside. He would try once again. There must be someone willing to hire a kid like him. He would do anything to earn his own money. Staying in the orphanage is no longer helping anyone. No one would want to adopt them as the country is so chaotic right now. He taught himself to read and he practiced on the newspapers thrown in the trash. He would pick it up and try to understand the words but only half succeeded. Self-taught reading could only get him so far. He could only understand with pictures that Germany has invaded Poland and his country declared war against Germany. It was confusing with different names in the newspaper but he understood the effects of war when the little amount of food and people that came to adopt became less and less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to earn money and use it to maybe get out of the country to escape. He is determined and so he sets out to go outside with his faded and overly large shirt hanging off of his shoulders, his only protection from the weather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s will seems to wane as he goes around any pace that has a store. They removed him from their establishments like a stray dog. Pushing his frail body harshly, that Harry is sure would bruise later. He tries not to think of that as he sat on an abandoned house’s porch, brown leaves littered his seat but he doesn’t have the energy to pay it any mind. He held his hands together and rubbed them, blowing hot air unto his palms, hoping the heat would travel to his whole body. He was small, so maybe it is possible. His thoughts stopped at the newspaper lying on the side. He picked it up and opened it, trying to find something that he hopes would help him right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy’s eyes widened at the words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He glanced at the pictures briefly, seeing men in suits that he is sure related to the war that is happening. He stood up quickly and ran to the address written there. It was far but he could run right now and maybe he could get back at the orphanage by sunset. He hurriedly went to his destination, the little newspaper held tightly in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The breath that escapes him whitens his vision briefly before evaporating just as fast. He stood at the front of the intimidating looking establishment that looks like only the rich could afford. The skies darken by the minute. He gulped and tried to enter but was stopped by a scary looking guy. Harry forgot about anything, his only focus was to enter and he did not notice anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The glare he receives is ten times scarier than the previous stores that he went to. He backed away. He knew that adults would not hesitate to hurt a child but he had to try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I am here for this.” Harry said it with confidence that he did not feel. The man just raised an eyebrow and ignored him. Harry tries to show the wanted column in the newspaper but was met with a scoff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scary man made a shooing motion and impatiently said, “Go home, kid. This is no place for you.” Harry’s red in the face. He tries to endure it all day but the anger inside him is nearly impossible to contain. Harry opens his mouth, tries to give this man a piece of his mind that would result in a limp when he goes home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Harry could, the door opened and a customer left the establishment. The big and smelly man reeked of too much perfume and other smoke that made Harry dizzy. The big man ignored them and rode his rich looking car. The anger left Harry in a flash and despair replaced it. What is he doing? Trying to pick a fight that he obviously cannot win. He started a slow and steady step towards the orphanage. Maybe he could still go there in time for dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long long walk will surely clear his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was walking along a dingy part of somewhere and the skies were already dark. The wind is getting colder and colder. He needed to go back or the gates would close then he would need to sleep outside and wait for it to open. He would surely die. He started walking faster but a man grabbed his hand and he was yanked on an alley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to struggle and ask for help, panic overwhelming his brain, but no one was nearby. He can’t see clearly. Harry thrashed and kicked but the man was stronger than him and he gave the little boy no room to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit the offending arm that holds him and the guy cried out in pain. The man let go of a second and that was the only chance that Harry could take before he spring up and run as fast as he can. His ears ringing in adrenaline, The man’s shouts are muted but loud. No one was in sight. He is still far away from the orphanage and the man is still pursuing him. His little legs were ready to give up until he saw a man in a dark coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A renewed energy filled up his legs and started to go where the man was. But panic overtook him again when he saw the man going inside another rich looking car. The man was already setting his foot inside the car when Harry shouted at him to get his attention. Harry didn’t think of anything and shouted at the top of his lungs:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His would-be savior’s foot stopped. It gave Harry time to reach him and clutch at the expensive clothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man running after him stopped just a few blocks away, hesitating grabbing the child despite the opposite class that both the child and the supposed father had. Harry needed to think fast. “Father, let’s go home.” Harry said in a plea, his eyes surely looked pitiful and desperate. “Pretty Please.” the little boy added. In the past, the children at the orphanage always got an extra treat if they said it enough times. He doesn't believe it would work but he had to try. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The handsome man, now that Harry looked at him in the face, is staring down at him with no expression. A minute passed with no words uttered and Harry was feeling dread in his stomach that maybe the tall man would turn his back, reject him and leave him with his pursuer. Harry looked at his back and saw the man waiting for the inevitable, a smirk in place. Harry shuddered with disgust and hopelessness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were starting to get glassy and he could feel the upcoming tears but held it in. He looked back at the man that holds his fate right now and found him staring at the stranger. The tall man’s dark eyes still had no expression until he looked down on the child clutching tightly at his coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An unnamed emotion filled up his dark eyes before the man grabbed Harry's wrist and threw him at the backseat with so much force the little boy ended up bumping his head on the tinted window on the other side. Harry yelped and raised his hand to his hair, his eyes wincing in pain, that he didn’t notice the handsome man looked at his pursuer with a small smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry clambered to sit up when the man entered the car beside him. The man tapped the car that signaled the driver to drive. Harry looked at the man he called father in a spur of the moment. His actions are finally catching up to his brain now that the adrenaline in his little body is going down. The ride continued in silence. Neither of them was speaking so Harry ought to be the one to break it. He is the one who asked for help in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat awkwardly, “Um, thank you for helping me back there.” He tried to look at the stranger’s eyes but averted it the moment the man’s eyes fell on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man looks vaguely familiar but he can’t put it into place. His savior just looked at him but did not say anything. Harry fidgeted in his corner and can’t help noticing that he may be spreading dirt on the car’s seat. A blush made its way into his cheeks. He feels  embarrassed in front of the man’s scrutiny but he could do nothing. The orphanage is looming closer and he resigned his fate in sleeping outside as he saw the gates already closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, you can leave me here.” Now that the man knew he lives in an orphanage, he would surely spat at him and throw him outside just like everyone else does when they found out he lived there. Harry readied himself but they were already far past the orphanage and the man still made no indication to get him out of his sight. Harry suddenly felt nervous but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry watched the man in the corner of his eyes and he found that the man was still staring at him. The skies are getting darker and darker and he knew they are now far away from the orphanage. The car slowed down and entered a tall gate, the house he is seeing is clearly a mansion. It looks expensive and pretty if almost intimidating. He finally looked straight at the older man to ask but the handsome face suddenly smiled at him and he was almost startled off of his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home, my child.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>